Broken
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Everyone who ever loved Dean always found a way to leave him behind, Dean is broken beyond repair. Can Roman help him see that there is something worth living for. Sequel to my other story Foolish.


**AN: I do not own the WWE superstars. I only own the plot I stick to their ring names so it doesn't get to confused, there are a few times I do through their real names.**

 _ **Broken**_

 _I wanna run away from love, this time I have had enough._

 _Every time I feel your touch, I'm broken._

 _Shattered all the pieces of parts._

 _Never thought I'd fall so hard._

 _I'm putting back together my heart, it's broken._

 _*Leona Lewis*_

Dean was sitting on the bench in the locker room waiting on Roman who was seeing the trainer. It was yet another night that he was reminded of things that were lost to him and Roman. Their so called brother stabbed them in the back three weeks ago on Raw. And here they are two weeks later on Smackdown they were attacked by the Authority. It was being led by Triple H and his wife Stephanie, along with Randy Fucking Orton, Kane and Seth. Dean had been in his own personal hell when he was alone thinking too much about everything and anything. But when he was always in his old self and that of a crazy one. They had a collective nickname The Hounds of Justice, but separately they had their own nicknames. Seth the fucking asshole was known as the Architect, Roman was the Big Dog or Powerhouse and Dean was known as the Lunatic. But now that was all out of the window thanks to Seth for tearing them apart. Roman and Dean were the only two left as they got revenge on Seth and did their own things as well. He knew what direction he wanted to go in he was going to embrace that Lunatic that was deep down inside of himself. He heard the deep voice of Roman outside the door and he put that fake smile on his face. The door opened and in walked Roman with stiches above his right eye. Dean watched as Roman walked in and put his stuff away and headed to the showers. Over the past two weeks Dean hadn't really said much to anyone. He waited till Roman came out of the shower and saw that Roman was ready to go.

"Dean you ready to go?" Roman asked

"Yeah Ro." Dean said as the two grabbed their bags and headed out of the arena. Dean walked over to the SUV and got in the passenger seat waiting on Roman to drive them to the hotel. Dean kept his eyes on the road paying attention to noting and no one. As they reached the hotel Roman walked up to the desk and got his room.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Dean said as Roman got on the elevator and went to his room. Dean walked back out of the hotel and walked three blocks to the bus stop and waited on the bus. He took the bus to the other side of town and found a cheap hotel and got a room. After turning his phone off he walked to the liquor store and bought three bottles and took them back to his room. Dean then left the room again and walked down the block to the nearest bar. Dean wanted all the pain to go away and this was the only way he knew how.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked

"Jack please." Dean said "And keep them coming."

"Ok sir do you want to start a tab?" She asked

"Yeah here is my card." Dean said as he handed over his card and she ran it through as she gave him his first drink. Dean had been putting drink after drink away trying to forget all the pain that was coursing through him. The betrayal from Seth was what was started this all, but the other thing that hurt was the pain in his heart. Dean relived everything over and over again then pain he felt when his dad left and came back only to leave again. To the pain he felt when his sister left home and never returned she was the only reason that Dean was taken care of as kid. Her leaving forced him to grow up and take care of himself and his mother as the age of 13. Then he was left many of night alone while his mother went out and did the things that she did. Bring a different guy home every night. Never having nothing fancy growing up left him bitter and heartbroken that everyone who was supposed to love him always left him. Dean was worried that no matter who he opened his heart to they would leave him too. Thinking back to the beginning of the three of them teaming up. He became really fast friends with Roman even to the point to where he was Joelle's god father. Both Joe and Gia were excited when Dean agreed to be her godfather. He knew that at least one person would always love him no matter what. Dean wasn't sure how many drinks he had till the bartender told him that he had enough. She handed him a cup of coffee and his card back.

"Do you need a cab?" She asked

"No room down the street." Dean said as he stood up and headed out the door and started toward his room. As he approached the hotel he thought he heard his name being called as he looked up he saw no one. But as he passed the coffee shop what he saw broke his heart even more there was Seth kissing none other than Charlotte. Dean moved quickly to the motel and up to his room. He fell on the bed and the tears that fell were those of a lost love. Dean had put everything out there for Seth and the two were together for two years. He should have known that it wasn't going to last everyone left him. Dean saw the bottles and knew what he had to do sure in the long run it may hurt Ro and Joelle but he wasn't needed. The fans always cheered for Roman and Seth sure they cheered for him but not as much. He heard others talking about how he was the weakest link of the team. He turned on his phone and a picture of him and Seth popped up, closing his eyes he opened his gallery and found a pic of Roman and Joelle setting it as his screen shot. Dean had always had a thing for Roman but he was his straight best friend. He found the voice recorder and opened it and hoping that when he was found that Roman would hear this.

"Hey Ro, I am so sorry that I couldn't handle everything that happened in the past three weeks, the destruction of the team was one thing that I know that we could have gotten through. It makes for bigger and better opportunities for us, unfortunately it's not for me. I know you will go on and be champion someday. You worked so hard to get where you are and if one of could make it it's you.

You know that prick really did me in when he promised me that he would always be there for me. But then he turned his back on us and it stung, but nothing prepared me for the after math. That night in the hotel I know you don't want the details but when I walked in that room everything was off, not much was said as he, I don't know what to call it even. But when I whispered that I loved him he didn't return it I knew something was very wrong. Then next morning he was in the bathroom talking to someone on the phone the words he said that day broke me. He said ' _I know…I had too one last time…I know this is going to work perfectly…no I can't just leave him like that… I have to explain it to him…ok I'll see you in a few.'_

I tried these past few weeks to keep my shit together but everything that he and I had kept coming to mind. I guess you know by now that I never stay in the same hotel with you, I always need my space. This has been the hard part but I know that you can make it and have a great life. You have an amazing woman in your life and a beautiful daughter who loves you. I know that you and Gia trusted me to be Joelle's god father and I do love her. I am sorry that it has to be this way I can't continue when I have nothing left. Just know that I will always be watching over you no matter what. A little secret that no one knew I love you Joe, you and Jo are going to be the only two who will miss me. Again I am so sorry I couldn't handle this. I love you." Dean said as he saved the recording under Ro and Jo. Dean laid the phone on the bed and turned the sound off as he reached for his first of the three bottles. Dean didn't take his time as he made short work of the three bottles as he passed out on the bed.

Roman was getting worried about Dean it's been three weeks since Seth pulled that shit and broke him. No matter how much Roman tried he couldn't get Dean to realize that he was needed. Dean kept to himself more and more, he was really withdrawn and everyone noticed it. Roman walked down to the front desk and asked if Dean had even checked in, when the women behind the desk looked it she nodded no.

"I am sorry sir he didn't check in." She said as Roman turned and headed to the bar knowing that Dean has been doing a lot of drinking lately. Walking up to the bar he asked the bar tender if he's seen Dean showing him a pic of him.

"No sir I am sorry." He said as Roman tried to call Dean again and it rang and rang till it went to voice mail. Roman took a seat in the lobby with his head in his hand wondering just where in the hell Dean was.

"Yo Coz you ok?" Jimmy asked

"No I am not; Dean has not checked in again. This whole mess with Seth is messing him up." Roman said

"I can't believe that he did that to him after promising to always be there." Jey said

"Have you told him about you and Gia." Jimmy asked

"No I haven't, I don't want to throw more at him. This thing with Seth is tearing him apart." Roman said as Jimmy and Jey looked to their cousin the two know the truth as to why Gia and Roman were no longer together.

"I know he was so hung up on Seth but maybe you should tell him the truth." Jey said

"Yeah man I mean even Jo knows the truth." Jimmy said as Roman looked up to see none other but Seth walking in hand and hand with Charlotte. Jey and Jimmy stood there in front of him blocking him from going after Seth who just smirked as they walked by.

"I want to fucking kill him." Roman said

"Not now we have to find Dean." Jimmy said as a few of the diva's walked in and Renee walked over to them.

"Hey just thought you'd like to know we just saw Dean stumble into the Motel downtown on Carver St." Renee said

"Come on man I'll drive." Jimmy said as the three got in the car and drove to the motel. Roman went to the desk and asked for Dean's room of course it took him a minute till he remembered.

"How about Jon Moxley." Roman asked

"Yes room 213." She said as Roman took off with his cousin's right behind him. Roman knocked on the door and there was no answer. Knocking again he was getting worried about his best friend.

"Dean please open up." Roman yelled as Jimmy peeked into the window and what he saw hurt him.

"Jey go get the manager we need the key now." Jimmy said

"Why?" Roman asked as Jimmy made him move from the door.

"Listen to me he's passed out on the floor but he looks fine." Jimmy said as Jey came running with the manager. She unlocked the door and they all rushed in. Roman went right to Dean and lifted his head into his lap.

"Coz there are three empty bottles here." Jey said

"I am staying here with him can you go back to the hotel and get my bag and check me out." Roman said

"No problem." Jey said

"Hey check us out and we'll get a room here to. Dean is family." Jimmy said

"Planed on it bro, I'll be back." Jey said as he was off. Roman pulled Dean into his arms and held him as he was breathing was harsh. Roman laid him on the bed and stripped him out of his clothes as Jimmy cleaned up the room. Roman finally had Dean settled and saw that his phone was blinking he opened it up to see a pic of him and Jo. It brought a smile to his face as he saw his baby girl he knew that Dean loved him and Jo. Roman saw the recorder was on and there was something recorded so he hit play. Dean's voice flowed out of the room and it caused Jimmy to stop. Hearing the way Dean sounded he knew that he needed to leave Roman alone to listen so he stepped out and got a room for him and Jey. Roman listened to the recording not once, not twice but three times. Roman didn't know whether to cry or be pissed he was feeling a whole bunch of emotions. Roman crawled into the bed and pulled Dean into his arms and kissed his forehead. Roman knew now that Dean loves him the way that he loves Dean, and to make it all better he loves Joelle just as much. Everyone was right he just wished that he listened to them before then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"I know you hate this but Jon you listen to me you need to wake up. I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours. I love you too man so much that it killed me to see you with that prick. I know I have so much to tell you. Please wake up for me I love you Jon so much." Roman said as he held the man close to him and he slept off his alcohol. Roman was thinking of all the things he wants to say to Dean when he wakes up and it was all very positive. He heard the door and looked to see Jimmy and his bag.

"Take care of him and if you need anything were down the hall. And Ro when he wakes up tell him that you love him it's time." Jimmy said as he hit the light and locked the door and left the two men alone. Roman knew that his cousin was right his mom and dad knew that he was in love with someone who wasn't Gia. But all that mattered is Gia was ok with everything and pushed for him to tell Dean the truth. Of course Roman was going to tell him but then he found out that Dean had agreed to date the prick. But now here they were thanks to that Prick, Dean was drinking himself into a stupor just about every night. Roman was almost asleep when he heard Dean mumble something against his chest.

"Ro I love you, I am sorry…please forgive me…" Dean mumbled as Roman pulled back and kissed Dean's forehead again. Wrapping his arms around the man Roman knew that this was it for him he wanted Dean.

Roman woke up early when he had the need to go to the bathroom and felt that Dean was going to be ok for a few minutes. He eased himself out of the bed and headed in to do his business. Roman looked into the mirror as he was washing his hands and he could see the bags under his eyes. Splashing water on his face he was lost in everything that happened in the past few weeks knowing that he lost a brother due to betrayal. And yet her he was in a sense of the word losing another brother but hopefully gaining a lover. As he was drying his hand he heard whimpers coming from the room. Roman opened the door and there he saw Dean sitting up on the bed with tears running down his face. Roman walked over to the bed and sat down behind the man who he loves. Dean felt the bed shift and he turned to see the one man who he dreamt of often but who he felt was there last night. Roman opened his arms and Dean just melted into them as the tears stopped. Roman rubbed his back and held him tightly as he left kisses on Dean's forehead.

"How…" Dean stopped

"Did I fine you, well when I realized you didn't check in again. Yeah I know you have been doing this. But I got worried after some of the comments here lately, Dean there is so much that I have to tell you. But I want you to be sober when you hear it ok." Roman said

"Ok." Dean said as he heard a phone ring looking to find only Roman's his heart stopped.

"Hey Jey what's up?" Roman asked

"Jimmy and I were going to get breakfast can we bring you two anything back?" Jey asked

"Yeah some bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, pancakes and plenty of Oj. If you need money come, get it." Roman said

"Na we got this you know we do anything for family." Jey said as the two hung up and Roman turned back to the man in his arms.

"So upon trying to find you I ran into the Jey and Jimmy and as we were talking Renee came in and said she saw you coming here and you were drunk. Jimmy and Jey were right there with me to come find you because you are family to them." Roman said

"I am sorry you three had to find me like this." Dean said as the tears started to fall yet again, Roman held on to him tighter.

"Remember I promised you that I'll always be there for you, I love you Jon no matter what." Roman said as Dean looked at him with a smile.

"You know I hate when people call me that but coming from you it's not so bad." Dean said

"I am glad I'll have to call you that more often." Roman said as he kissed his forehead again.

"Any time as long as it's just you and me." Dean said

"Sounds good. Now go shower and by time you are done Jimmy and Jey should be back with food." Roman said as he helped Dean off the bed and ushered him to the bathroom. Hearing the water turn on Roman started to make the bed and pack up this bag. Just as he heard the water shut off he heard the knock at the door. Opening it he found Jey and Jimmy with enough food to feed an army.

"Come on in." Roman said as they set up all the food on the table. Jimmy and Jey got their food and sat in the two chairs. Roman got his plate ready along with Dean's as he when to the chaise lounge. Just as he sat down Dean came out of the bathroom seeing that there was no place to sit.

"Come here and eat." Roman said as he moved his leg and made room for Dean to sit between his legs. The four men ate in silence Dean was looking around the room like her was looking for something.

"What you looking for man." Jey asked

"Um my phone." Dean said as Jimmy knew what it held. Roman reached into this pocket and pulled it out handing it to him.

"Here you go." Roman said as Dean took it and knew that he had to of heard it.

"Did you...you know listen?" Dean asked as Roman looked down and knew that he had to be honest with him.

"Yeah I did. Jon you are never alone you got that never. You'll always have me and I mean always, along with Jo." Roman said

"And you have us too you are family to us Dean don't ever forget that." Jimmy said

"Yeah we were just as worried about you." Jey said as Dean smiled at these three men who told him that he was family.

"And Roman has something he needs to tell you before he chicken's out again." Jimmy said

"Yeah and what is that?" Dean asked as Roman looked to his cousin's.

"There right, but first you need to promise me that you won't interrupt." Roman asked

"Ok I promise." Dean said as Roman took their plates and laid them on the table. He knelt down in front of his best friend taking his hands.

"Three years ago Gia and I officially called off the wedding. Saying that we were not ready to get married yet. Everyone was giving us crap because of Joelle. But the real reason only these two and Gia knew, but until last month when I told Joelle. Jon I told Gia that I couldn't marry her when my heart belonged to someone else. She was upset demanding to know who it was but before I could tell her she guessed and knew why I kept it to myself. Admitting the truth to her made it all real that it's you that I was in love with. When I found the nerve to tell you I walked in to you with… well you know. I was heartbroken so to say the least. I then went to the only people I could trust with my secret and that was these two." Roman said as Dean sat there letting it all sink in to his head that Roman loves him. "I am not done when Jimmy, Jey and I got here I almost lost my mind seeing you laying there on the floor passed out. When Jey left to get my stuff and theirs Jimmy left to get them a room I listened to the recording. The worst part was hearing you say that you love me just as much as I love you, and that Jo and I would be the only ones who miss you. That's a lie right there, there are millions of fans who will miss you just as much as this family. I want you to promise me that no matter what that last night was the last time you do that. If you need to talk or get out don't shut me out."

"Hell if you don't want to talk too Roman you can always come to Jey or I and we will be there for you." Jimmy said as Dean smiled and knew that there were a few people he could trust.

"Ok it's a deal." Dean said as Roman took the man into his arms and hugged him. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman as he soon felt Jimmy and Jey in on their hug this was going to be his family for now on.


End file.
